A Day with Kung Fu Series: Giggle Girl
by Chrissy Mullins
Summary: Based off of "The Little Mermaid" series episode "Giggles". Chrissy's laughter gets into trouble when a "Wizard" casts a spell on her and can't tell anyone about it. Can the gang help her out or will Chrissy never laugh again?
1. Laugh Attack

**_Alright here's the first chapter to "Giggle Girl". _**

**_Hope you like it_**

**_Read and Review_**

* * *

Ever had one of those days when you just wanna laugh, but with no real reason why. Well it happened to me today; woke up this morning with the bad case of the giggles. I can't really explain on how it happens but it did. In either way it can make my day good or bad. Depends on how you react to it.

Of course with my Kung Fu training today well-

"Alright now, we are working on the Hap Gar Technique." Shifu announces.

I made a small giggle but I quickly covered it. I should know that now was a time to be serious.

Shifu looked at me funny but continued on, "Anyways the Hap Gar Technique is-"

"What are you doing Chrissy?" Tigress faintly asked me.

"I'm sorry, **_*giggle*_** I can't stop it. _***giggle***_"

"Well you better stop it right or we'll all get in trouble."

"Well *giggle* this is something _***giggle***_ I can't _***giggle***_ stop. _***giggle***_"

"Tigress, Christine? Pay attention." Shifu caught us.

Tigress glared at me and went into full attention to Shifu's lesson. Man I need to stop giggling right now.

I suddenly I noticed that Po and Monkey were whispering about something. I really don't know what but my curiosity grew on the situation.

"What are you two _***giggle***_ up to?"

"Check it out" Po pulled out Mantis, "We're going to put Mantis on Shifu's head."

"I didn't exactly agree on this." Mantis replied.

"Will Shifu get mad?" I questioned this.

"A little joke wouldn't kill him." Monkey silently laughed, "Plus it would be a good laugh."

"Well *giggle* don't make me laugh *giggle* too much, "I giggled, "I'm already *giggle* giggly as it is."

"I still think this is a bad idea." Mantis still protested the idea.

"Come on Mantis." Monkey started to sneak to the ceiling.

Po and I lead out a small laugh, trying not to expose the plan.

"Panda, Christine. You need to be quiet." Shifu scold us.

"_***giggle***_ Sorry Shifu." I apologized.

"Christine why are laughing so much today anyways?" Shifu asked me.

"Uh _***giggle***_ laugh attack?"

Shifu raised his eye brow, "Christine, a warrior must be serious and contain focus. Without it the enemy will not take you seriously and take you down."

Just at that point, Monkey had just gently placed Mantis in Shifu's head. Shifu didn't even notice Mantis at all, which made my laughter even worse. I tried holding it in.

"Also it gains respect. So follow my example."

Oh I couldn't hold it anymore. I laughed at this and Po quickly came in. Then everyone else started to laugh as well, all but Tigress that is. Shifu questioned the situation but he quickly noticed Mantis on his head.

"Heh, hello there Master Shifu." Mantis embarrassingly hopped off his head.

We straighten ourselves up when Shifu had that angry look at us.

"Alright," He announced, "You're all done for the day."

A small handful of us started to leave the Training Hall.

"Alright," Mantis state, "You owe me big time for that."

"You gotta admit, it was funny." Monkey laughed.

Mantis only left in a huff.

"Hey you guys want to go to the Noodle Shop?" Po asked.

"Sure." Both Monkey and I agreed.

The three of us started to leave until Shifu called, "Not you Christine. I would like a word with you please."

Why do I have a sudden feeling that there was something bad in the air?

"I'll meet you guys at the stairs." I told them as they went out the door.

So now it's only me and Shifu. **GULP!**

"Christine, I know you are a good student and proud of you; even with your injury. But you need to be more serious in your training. This giggling has to stop."

"I'm sorry Shifu, _***giggle***_ it's my laugh attack. I've been like this all day."

"Like I said, you need to be more serious to gain focus. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Shifu."

"Good, you may now go."

Just as I was leaving, Shifu added, "Oh and Christine, tell Po that I know it was his plan that he put Monkey and Mantis in."

"Oh right."

As I left the hall, I kept having that word in my head, serious. I understand the meaning but sometimes serious...it isn't me.

Po and Monkey were at the top of the stairs, just as I would meet them.

"Hey Chrissy, what happened there?" Po asked.

"Shifu was just telling me to be more serious, but it's because of my constant giggling."

I then realized I wasn't laughing, "Finally! I've stopped my constant giggling."

"Why did you want to stop laughing?" Monkey wondered, "It's not really a bad thing to laugh."

"I know, but I've been having a laugh attack all day long."

"What's a laugh attack anyways?" Po asked.

"It's my definition of laughing constantly sometimes with no real purpose at all. It happens once in a while."

"So you mean to say the laughter attacks you?" Monkey questioned.

"Yep. Laugh attack."

"Oh! Both great in meaning and creative use of a word." Po replied.

"I try." I giggled, "Now let's go!"

"Race you down!" Monkey started a challenge.

"You're so on!" Both and Monkey started to run down the stairs.

"Hey!" Po shouted, following us from behind, "Wait for me!"


	2. Laugh No More

**_Sorry that I haven't written in a while, but I've been a little busy with other things. But here's chapter 2 to _Giggle Girl**

**_Hope you like it._**

**_Read and review. :D_**

* * *

Finally we came to the bottom, with me declared as the winner.

"Alright! I won!" I cheered.

"I would have beaten you easily, if you didn't cheat." Monkey uttered.

"Hey I won, fair and square."

"I'm not so sure since you skipped a few steps."

"I was the only one tha-"

"OOF!" Po tumbled down the stairs.

I had to laugh a bit, "You ok Po?"

"Yeah." Po groaned getting up.

"You know Po, he'll bounce right back up," Monkey starts to chuckle, "Or in this case, down."

I start to laugh a little harder.

"Come on guys," I tried to calm myself down, "I'm trying to stop laughing for now."

"As I always say, there's nothing better than the gift of laughter." Monkey quoted.

"I agree with that." Po agreed, "Now let's go. I'm starving."

"You're always starving." I stated.

"Well Po is a bottomless pit." Monkey silently snickered.

I couldn't help but giggle as well.

"I heard that." Po glared at us, looking annoyed.

"Come on Po, we're playing with you."

"Oh if we joke around with you?" Po raised his eyebrow at me.

"That's different," I remarked, "And besides- OOF!"

Suddenly, I bumped into a goat citizen. "Oh sorry, are you ok?"

"I don't care for anything fun, cause I absolutely hate laughter." He stormed away.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Monkey questioned.

"I don't. But he seems cheery." I sarcastically mentioned.

"That's Wu; he's a bit of a grump calms to be a magician. But his magic never works." Po states.

"And you know this how?"

"I know everyone here. Now hurry up, before all of the noodles are gone."

"Yeah, when he's there." Monkey mumbled.

I laughed again.

"Guys!" Po yelled.

We were almost to the Noodle shop when suddenly-

"AHH! HELP!" a female voice screamed.

"Looks like lunch will have to wait." I announced.

All of us came to a female goat. "What is it Ms. Yoon?" Po asked.

"That croc stole my vases."

We saw that there were some croc bandits, racing away towards the Bamboo forest.

"Oh! It's Fung and his gang." Po groaned.

"Who now?" I wondered.

"Croc bandits that come here all the time, but they are the worst at being bandits."

"Geez, even the crooks in my world aren't that stupid," I thought, "But on the other hand "

"Come on you guys, let get to him!" Monkey starts the chase.

All three of us chased those croc's until, finally we had him surrounded.

"Alright Fung, are we going do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Po triumphantly announces.

"Gah, you can't defeat us Dragon Warrior, Monkey man and I'm sorry who are you?" the leader croc, guessing he was Fung, asked.

"Chrissy, the Dragon Princess." I announced.

"She don't look like a dragon." One croc questioned.

"She's not- GAH!" The leader angrily threw his hat down, "You're such idiots, she's ah you see what I have to work with?"

"You have no idea." I grumbled, talking about Po and Monkey.

"Now give back what you have stolen."

"I don't think so." Fung replied.

"I guess we'll do this the hard way." Po smirked.

"Get them guys." Fung ordered.

Somehow Fung's gang was somehow not so intelligent, bumping into each other.

"You guys! GAH!" Fung angrily roared.

I couldn't help but laugh. Oh no, it's back.

"Let's go!" Monkey charged.

The three of us fought off those guys easily, but the only bad thing was my laugh attack was back.

"Seriously man, why are you laughing at us? It's hurting our feeling." Fung reacted

"It's not *giggle* not my fault." I giggled while fighting him off.

Finally we dealt with those croc's, but they got away. But they did leave the stuff that they stolen behind.

"At last, those croc's are really a pain." Monkey started picking up the stuff.

"Wait guys, I found one of them!" Po loudly notified.

Somehow Po grabbed A goat. But not just any goat, it was Wu, the goat that I bumped into earlier. What's he doing around here?

"Po, that's not a croc. It's a goat." Monkey laughed, "Can't tell the differences between a croc from a goat?"

I somehow started laughing.

"Sorry Wu. I didn t mean to-WHOA!" Po fell backwards and literally bounced away.

I laughed at Po. Dear god he was cracking me up. "Po get back here, you fur ball!" Monkey went to get him, as I kept on laughing.

"Why did you do that?" Wu suddenly asked me.

"Do do what?"

"The laughing, the chuckling, and that 'ha-ha-ha'!" he started to get angry.

"Um I-it was funny?"

"What may seem funny to you isn't funny to me!" he angrily stated.

"Seriously dude. Have a little fun."

"I don't do fun and for laughing you'll be sorry." He splashed some powered on me. "Now you'll make the whole ground shake, causing a mighty earthquake. All this because of you."

I was coughing from that dust, but what was that about?

Po and Monkey past by, still trying to stop the bouncing.

I laughed but something was wrong. The ground started to shake. Luckily it didn't last very long. But it stopped when I stopped laughing. Was this because of me...laughing?

"Wait what happened? Po told me you can't do magic?"

"Apparently that panda doesn't know squat about real magic. I'm much more advanced now."

"Even so, why in the worlds would you do something horrible to me? I haven't done anything wrong to you."

"Because no one laughs at me." He starts to leave me alone.

"Chrissy?!" Po called me from a distance, "You ok?"

"Ye-yes! I'm over here." I notified him, "I have to warn them to not make me laugh." I muttered.

Apparently the old goat came back stating, "That's what I like about this spell. If you tell anyone, the quakes will start immediately. So in order to not cause that, you mustn't laugh or smile at all. Good-bye."

Finally he was gone, but to not ever laugh again. That's just awful.

"Man what an Earthquake." Monkey came in with Po, "Po nearly bounced to the sky."

"Well at least you got him," I asked, "Are sure that you're alright Po?"

"Yeah, never better."

"Never better? You could have been mistaken for a giant ball."

I start to giggle but I remembered, I can't laugh. I stopped myself but sealing me shut.

"In fact, you kind of look like a ball." Monkey remarked.

"No I don't!" Po tried to make his point.

I start to laugh but I stopped. The boys seemed to notice this.

"Chrissy are you ok?" Po asked.

"Yeah I mean you normally laugh at my jokes. If it insults Po." Monkey also asked.

I stuttered, "I..."

_Think of something that doesn't contain telling of the spell._

"-I just didn't think that it was funny."

Po didn't seem to buy it, "Oh come on Chrissy. You always laugh at-"

"Look let's go back to the village and eat at the Noodle Shop, ok. No funny business." I replied.

Even thought they questioned me, I guess they went along with it.

We returned the stuff to Ms. Yoon, and came to the Noodle Shop.

"Oh hello Son. Monkey, "Mr. Ping greeted us, "And Chrissy, how are you today?"

"Oh...ok I guess." I replied in a droned voice.

Man I hate not laughing or being happy. It's making me feel depressed.


	3. The Sound of Laughter

One week has past by and...it sucks. I can't laugh and have fun. It defiantly feels like the old days.

I was at home right now, moping my life away.

"Chrissy, is there something wrong?" Mom's mother instincts kicked in.

"No Mom. Everything's fine."

"I'm getting worried about you. Last week, you laughed up a storm and now you're just not yourself. Even Leena and Nicole are getting worried about this."

"I'm telling you Mom, I'm fine."

"Alright," She gave up, "But you know if there is something wrong, you can always tell me. Ok?"

"Alright,"

Once she finally left, I decided that it was time to go back to the Jade Palace. I could use a good training right about now.

I came back to my wolf form, but still depressed on the inside. Just as I was placing my stuff inside my room, I heard someone at the doorway.

"Hello Chrissy, are you ok?" Viper came in.

"Yeah...never better," I lied.

"Well Shifu wants to see you right away."

"Alright,"

I came to the Hall of Warriors, seeing Shifu, Po and the Five there. If everyone is here, things can't be good.

"You wanted to see me Shifu?"

"Yes indeed. Over the last week you've haven't been...well happy."

"Oh...I'm happy."

"No way that you are happy." Po announced, "You haven't laugh or even shown a smile at all."

"You haven't laughed at any of our jokes. It's fine for when Tigress tells a joke but nothing from anyone else." Monkey also replied.

"Seeing you happy makes us happy." Viper came in.

"And we miss it." Crane stated.

"Even Tigress misses it." Mantis stated the impossible.

"I hate to admit it but I do sort of miss your annoying laughter." Tigress admitted.

Oh man this is bad.

"Well I...I'm just trying to be a little more serious that's all."

"Christine there is nothing wrong with being serious at some points like your training and such, but there are time to have fun and laugh." Shifu explained.

"I...I like being serious that's all." I finalized the intervention, "If you please excuse me, I have some homework to do before I start training."

I had to leave, I felt really upset with this. I went to my room and sobbed in sorrow. I couldn't laugh so I just cried. I actually miss my own laughter.

"Chrissy, it's me Po."

"And Monkey, can we come in."

"I don't want to see anyone. I'm trying to focus on my homework."

Apparent privacy meant nothing to them. They came in as I quickly dried up my tears.

"Chrissy, we're getting worried about you." Po was first to announce.

"What part of 'I'm fine' don't you guys understand?" I sneered.

"Come on, we know you're not this kind of person." Monkey stated, "You are a lovable, full of laughter person."

"Being serious has it kicks." I tried to make the word serious a good thing.

"Really?!" the both of them questioned my method.

"So not fun and games?" Po asked.

"No," I state.

"No goofing around while training?" Monkey also asked.

"Nuh-uh,"

"No more laughing when Monkey is making fun of me." Po wondered.

"Nope,"

They looked at each other in confusion, but stated, "**WE'LL NOT LET THAT HAPPENED!**"

I couldn't really do much but sigh in pity. I want to tell them but I can't. What in the worlds am I gonna do now?

_**Monkey: Chrissy, We're so confused **_

_**I tell joke you're not amused **_

_**Given a choice I know you'll choose **_

_**The sound of laughter**_

I almost start to laugh but I quickly stopped, only causing an unnoticeable rumble. Remember **no laughing!** They did drag me out of my room and down the Valley; showing me the world and sound of laughter.

**_Po: All the people in the valley _**

**_Goat by bunny they all agree _**

**_Is no sweeter harmony _**

**_Than the sound of laughter_**

_**Monkey: Cause the giggle and chuckle and ha-ha-ha**_

_** Only make the fun come faster**_

_**Po: Yes the giggle and chuckle and ha-ha-ha **_

_**Is a phrase any person can muster**_

_**Both: That's the sound of laughter**_

I start to laugh again but stopped, causing a bit bigger rumble than the last.

"Come on Chrissy!" Po states, "Listen to this and laugh."

_**Po: Like the pounding rhythm beat **_

_**It's the common tongue we speak **_

_**Is the rhythm that makes life complete **_

_**The sound of laughter**_

**_Monkey: Stop the quiet undue peace _**

**_This serious stuff shall now cease _**

**_With the wonderful release _**

**_Of the sound of laughter_**

**_Po: Cause the giggle and chuckle and ha-ha-ha _**

**_Only make the fun come faster_**

**_Monkey: Yeah the giggle and chuckle and ha-ha-ha _**

**_Is a phrase any person can muster_**

**_ Both: Oh, the sound of laughter_**

**_Both: Cos the giggle and chuckle and ha-ha-ha _**

**_Only make the fun come faster _**

**_Yeah the giggle and chuckle and ha-ha-ha _**

**_Is a phrase any person can muster _**

**_Once it found you, it surrounds you_**

**_ Because our laughter is around you _**

**_That's the sound of laughter_**

Oh the both of them are trying so hard to get me to smile and laugh, and its working.

"Come on, Chrissy. You can laugh." Monkey states, "Laughter is everywhere!"

Suddenly, with them laughing, I start laughing too. But our laughter came to an end as an earthquake starts to rumble, a pretty violent one in fact. Everyone, including our selves, quickly took cover from the earthquake.

A minute went by and the earthquake finally ended. There were some houses cracked or destroyed. At that moment, Shifu and the rest of the Five came down.

"We better start on repairs immediately, with another earthquake like, the entire valley will crumble." Shifu announces to the citizens.

Of course what everyone else didn't know, that it was my fault. I can't believe that I would do something like this. I'd never want to hurt anyone in the first place.

"That does it!" I muttered, "I have to leave." I told Monkey and Po, while starting to leave.

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"Where are you going?" Monkey asked.

"I just I just need to be alone." I gave my excuse. I got to get this spell of me at once.

"We could be alone with you." Po replied.

"No, I have to leave. It's something I need to think about." I sadly state.

"Oh there you go, being serious again. We told you this isn't you." Monkey angrily announces.

"Just-please! Trust me on this one ok?" I finally went into the Bamboo Forest.

I don't know where Wu is, but if I want this spell off of me, I have to go. No matter how long it takes.

**Po's point of view**

"...Trust me on this one ok?" Chrissy left.

"She's really going." Monkey sadly replied.

"'Trust her?' she says. If I know Chrissy, then something is up. As her friends, we have to follow her." I announced.

"For once, I'm with you Po." Monkey states, "Let's go."

We traveled into the Bamboo Forest, I just hope Chrissy knows what she's doing.

* * *

_**Alright things are starting to get serious. Can Chrissy find Wu and break the spell?**_

_**Keep in touch for the next (and probably last) chapter in this story.**_

_**Read and review**_


	4. Laughing Again

**My point of view**

I kept walking around for any signs of Wu. But I'm not having much luck. A lot of people that I have asked to see if they know who he is and where he was last located. None of them have seen him at all.

"Excuse me, have you seen a goat? His name is Wu." I asked a female goose citizen.

"Nope sorry."

Oh man. This is impossible.

Suddenly I heard the unforgettable sound of laughter. I rushed over to find a group of children laughing and playing. Oh how have I missed that sound, that feeling.

"Lucky kids," I muttered to myself, "I'm never gonna laugh again."

Just as I was about to lose hope, I snapped back up.

"Wait! What am I doing? I can't give up." I motivated myself to keep searching.

"Excuse me,"

**Po's point of view**

Monkey and I kept on following Chrissy. She kept on going farther and farther away from the Valley of Peace.

"Where is that girl going?" Monkey wondered.

"I don't know, but we have to stay by her, no matter how long it takes."

"Yeah, tell that to your stomach."

"Why I ought-a!" I was about to pummeled Monkey until Chrissy's voice called out, "Excuse me."

We quiet down to hear what was going on.

"Sir, have you seen a goat, with the name of Wu?"

"Yes I did, about an hour ago in fact."

"Oh that's great! Which way did he go?"

"Towards that mountain, through the forest." The pig pointed to a steep mountain.

"Thank you very much." She ran off in that direction.

"Why is she going there?" I questioned.

"I don't know but I know about the way that guy was talking about. In that forest, weird things happen to people. Some things that people should not get into." Monkey stated.

"We got to get her out of there." I started following her again.

"Po, wait up!"

As we traveled through the forest, I can tell things were starting to get weird, yet nothing has happened yet.

"Are you sure that there is this weird magic around here?"

"I don't know. Maybe people meant to say it to scare the kids." Monkey replied in a high squeaky voice?

I turned to my right and-

"MONKEY! You're-you're tiny!"

"No I'm-WHA!" Monkey noticed his small size. He looked as small as Mantis.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know but-AHH!" Monkey screamed, "You're head it's huge!"

"WHOA!" I wobbled around, noticing my head is huge, "I'm feeling really light-headed."

"It's more like big headed."

Over time, each thing happened to us; a change in size.

Finally, it all seemed to have stopped.

"Ok tell me when it's over." I cover my eyes.

"I I don't feel anything wrong."

"Great! Let's get going."

We continued on our way.

"How are you feeling, Po?"

"Well my hands are bothering me." I replied.

Wait? My hands hurt, but why? I looked down to see my hands aren't my hands. It's Monkey's hands.

"Uh Po." Monkey fearfully questioned looking at me.

But he was me. And I was Monkey.

"AHH!" We screamed, "You're me and I'm you!"

"We got to find a way out of this." I screeched.

"Just calm down." Monkey stated, "Now what do we do, went we are in this situation and don't know what to do."

We looked at each other and knew exactly the answer.

"CHRISSY!" We ran to find her.

**My point of view**

I was so close to the mountain. Suddenly I found that grumpy old Wu, walking around the area. He's gonna get this big time.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." I stopped him.

"Go away child. I'm in no need for you right now." He tried to leave.

"I'm not leaving until you get this spell off of me."

"So you can laugh again. I rather go to jail."

"I did not com all this way so you could leave. So are you going to help me or not?"

"I don't think so. Besides what are you going to do about it?"

"I can't have fun, I can't be with my friend, I can't do anything! You've ruined my life! So there is only one thing I can do," I stated with a plan, "Laugh about it."

I forced out a laugh causing another earthquake. The place shook and things tumbled down. With Wu fearing the earthquake, I think that may have gotten his attention.

"So, you want me to laugh some more or don't you find your spell funny anymore?"

"Alright, Alright! I'll take that spell away." He splashed some powder on me and breaking the spell, "I can't believe that I've been beaten by a teenage girl."

"Well you win some, you lose some."

"I never meant to cause you any harm. I was trying to be more competitive than that other person. Saying powder magic is dead and gone."

"Who?"

"Her name is-"

"Chrissy!" Monkey and Po came up to us.

"Monkey? Po? What are you guys doing here?"

"We've been out looking for you." Monkey replied, somehow he was in Po's body.

"Yeah. We've been worried when you just left without a reason. So we followed you." Po also states, but in Monkey's body.

"As much as I'm surprise that you are here, why are you guys...each other?" I questioned them.

Po- I mean Monkey tried to explain, "We were just walking along and somehow there was magic involved and now,"

"Now we're each other. Though it is cool being a monkey," Mon-Po happily stated, "I can actually do monkey style."

"Hey! You think I want to be a panda my whole life?!" Po- I mean Monkey angrily replied to Monk- I mean Po, "It's hard enough caring around all this weight."

"Hmm, I wonder if there was some magician that could help us out." I looked towards Wu.

"I will not do it."

"Come on. Please?" I used my "puppy face".

I thought I wasn't going to work, but Wu replied, "Alright FINE! But don't expect me to do anymore favor."

He blew his magic powder at them. I hoped it worked.

"Po?" I asked, looking at Po's body.

"Yeah?" He answered with the right body, "Hey I'm back!"

"I'm my old self too!" Monkey happy stated.

They celebrated in being themselves again. I was happy to have things back to normal. I then noticed Wu was still being a grump.

"Come on and have a little fun." I told him.

"I don't do fun. I like things to be serious."

Suddenly Po and Monkey overheard Wu's statement and tried to serious. I think it's also because of them remembering that I "wanted" to be serious.

Their serious faces were too much for me to take and finally, after a few days, laughed at them in amusement. I see them questioning my laughter, but gave a smile.

"Man, it feels good to laugh again." I giggled.

"It's good to hear your laugh again." Monkey happily replied.

"But it's really great to see you happy again." Po hugged me, as well as Monkey.

It truly was great to be me again.

"You know there's one thing that bothers me," Monkey wondered, "How come you couldn't tell us about this?"

"Well I couldn't because those earthquakes would start."

"Unfortunately, it's true." Wu announced, "I did it to teach her a lesson."

"What lesson? To not be happy?" Po angrily wondered.

"Guys it's all over, Lets just go home." I replied.

"No way! We are not walking through that forest again!" Monkey and Po cried.

"Alright, you babies. We'll use the World Portable and-"

Wu suddenly gasped in fear as I pulled the World Portable out.

"You-you-you posses the World Portable?!"

"Yeah?"

"My dear, I'll let this whole thing pass by. I'll even go to Chor Guhm prison for what I've done. But I will never tell anyone about the World Portable, especially to her."

"Her?" all of us questioned.

"Her who?" I asked.

"Her name is-"

Before Wu could tell us, a group of bandits, but just any bandits, Fung and his group of "misfits", appeared.

Just what we need, stupid bandits to mess with us.

* * *

**_Hey everyone that is reading, I lied about this being the last chapter. The last one will be up very quickly. I Girl Scouts promise!_**

**_Read and review! :D_**


	5. The Gift of Laughter

"Hello guys," Fung announced, "Missed us."

"Oh yeah we miss you. Missed you kicking your butts." I replied as the three of us got ready for battle.

We all fight those bandits, and what it looks like we were winning. But I thought we could use one more help.

"Wu, we need your help." I told him.

"What's the point, my magic is nothing like it used to be."

"Come on, you love using the powder magic. It makes you who you are. But you need to show you have fun with it."

"You mean, if I show more laughter, then everyone would appreciate it more?"

"Maybe, now come on! I was thinking these bandits need to _fear_ us."

Wu got the idea and used his powder to change us into something scary.

**Po's point of view**

Monkey and I were still fighting off those croc's.

"You're not gonna win at all Dragon Warrior!" Fung replied.

"We'll see about that!" I boldly announced.

"Where's Chrissy?" Monkey suddenly asked.

"I don't know, it's not like her to ditch us. Especially during a fight."

"Look like your Dragon Princess is scared of-" Fung announced, but suddenly his bandit gang left...in fear?

"Wait were you guys going? There's nothing-AHH!" Fung ran away in fear.

Both Monkey and I were really confused on what had just happened.

"That was-"

"PO!" Monkey screamed.

I turned around to find some scary looking monster, a dragon to be precised. Scaly blue scales and major sharp teeth. Monkey and I were about to run away until the dragon laughed at us?

"Oh man, you should see your faces!" the dragon laughed at us. Somehow that voice sounded familiar. Could it be?

"Chrissy?"

**My point of view**

I laughed at both Po and Monkey, their expressions were priceless.

"Oh man, you should see your faces!" I roared in laughter.

"Chrissy?" Po questioned.

I gave the signal to Wu to change me back into my normal, wolf self.

"Nice going with that powder magic." I happily rejoiced.

"Thank you Christine. But these warrior's expressions were...hilarious." Wu actually laughed, "I've haven't laughed this much since I was a small kid." (A/n; no pun intended.)

"I knew it would work."

"Uh," Monkey and Po were clueless.

"Relax guys, Wu's magic got rid of those bandit's right." I stated.

"Well it was very funny to see those croc's running in fear." Po laughed.

"Well not as amusing as you were scared of a girl dragon." Monkey chortled.

"Watch it!" Po warned him.

The four of us laughed in great joy.

"See? Doesn't it feel good to laugh?" I asked Wu.

"Indeed it is. Sorry for all the troubles I've cause. I guess laughter is a great gift to own."

"Yeah, I got a couple of friend that gave me that." I talked about Monkey and Po.

"And don't worry about Chor Guhm. You're good in our book." Monkey happily announced.

"As long as you don't cause any trouble with your magic, you're golden." Po announced.

"Oh I'm not the one you should worry about. There's someone else that you should worry about." Wu replied.

"Who?" All of us asked.

"I can't say. But all I can say is to keep the World Portable safe."

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry, I must go." Wu starts to leave.

"Wu wait!" I tried to stop him; But Wu splashed his powder and disappeared.

I coughed from the dust.

"Why did he leave us with just that information?" Po wondered.

"I don't know, but from what he's telling us, it's very important." I replied, looking at the World Portable. I knew for a while that I had to protect it, I gonna keep my promise.

"Come on, let get back home and have everyone know that the old Chrissy's back." Monkey announced.

"No, to have the fun Chrissy back." Po corrected him.

"Alright guys, let's go." I used the World Portable to take us back to the Jade Palace.

What I've learned today: laughter is truly the greatest gift to own, especially with great friends like I have.

**Third point of view**

As the three warrior friends transported in an orange/yellowish light, what little that they know, was that there was another person was watch what was happing.

"So, it's you that possess the World Portable." A sinister female voice muttered, "I will find you and get what's rightfully mine. Only in time though, when we will meet at last."

She laughed evilly; knowing her evil plot was just beginning.

**The End?**

* * *

**_Alright! There's the end of "Giggle Girl" I hope you like it!_**

**_Tune in next time for the next adventure, "Nightmare at the Jade Palace"_**

**_Here's the summary:_**

_With the end of the school year coming and causing stress, Chrissy has been having nightmares for the last week and has been having a hard time sleeping from it. Featuring a certain someone from the past. _

**_See you soon!_**


End file.
